


It's Possible

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: A Collection of One-Shots for THC [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abraxas Is Terrible, F/M, Lucius & Narcissa Friendship, Lucius Is A Good Person, Narcissa And Lucius Love Draco, Narcissa Loves Lucius, Sort Of, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Narcissa's life depends on her ability to produce an heir for the Malfoy family. The only problem is that she can't seem to get pregnant.As a Slytherin during her time as a Hogwarts student, she never revealed that she was afraid, in case someone would use her weakness against her. Narcissa is afraid for her life.But Lucius isn't like the other Slytherins. He was always there to hold her and care for her when everyone else was smirking. She can trust her husband to protect her, like he's always done.





	It's Possible

"So, I did a pregnancy charm. . . : it came back negative. Again," Narcissa said vehemently, her head bowed in anger. She knew exactly what would happen if she couldn't bear an heir for the Malfoy line in the next year. She'd conveniently disappear so her husband wouldn't be bound to a woman who offered nothing to the Malfoy line.

She had three months to become pregnant before her whole life was tossed aside. That didn't really inspire hope.

"I see," Lucius said slowly. However much Narcissa hated Abraxas Malfoy, she at least knew that Lucius cared for her in some way.

The room was quiet except for the grandfather clock in the far corner of the sitting room. Narcissa's tea was getting cold, but she couldn't really bring herself to drink it. This could be her final year with the man she loved. But she knew that Lucius would protect her.

He always protected his own.

"We can work it out," Lucius said suddenly, breaking the suffocating silence. Narcissa let out a slow breath and closed her eyes.

"How?" Narcissa asked, a bitter edge to her voice. "We cannot adopt, because the child won't be of Malfoy blood. Surrogate mothers are rare these days, and who'd want to have the next Malfoy, Lucius?" Her words grew more anxious as she spoke, all of her emotions slipping through her stoic mask, and her insult went ignored.

"Don't fret, 'Cissa darling. I'm here. We'll work everything out. You'll see," Lucius soothed. He took Narcissa in both of his arms and placed a gentle kiss against her temple. She simply melted at the touch, though she knew the man who held her didn't love her quite the same way she loved him.

"I'm. . . scared, Lucius. What if I can't. . .?" Narcissa whispered the words. In Slytherin, you never revealed that you were afraid, lest someone hear you and remember it later. She knew that, but this was Lucius.

Lucius, who had taken her in when she was a tiny little first year and made her feel loved and safe; made her laugh when she needed it; lent her his cloak when she was cold; got her Pepper-up potions when she was too weak to get them herself.

Lucius wouldn't use her fears against her. He was the one who wiped away her tears when she was a young girl and told her it would be okay.

"I know, 'Cissa. I'm here," Lucius said softly. And she was thankful.

* * *

Narcissa looked down at the little angel in her arms, a tired smile gracing her features. She was propped up on a few pillows so she could hold her son.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, welcome to the world," she whispered to the blond baby. Draco's fingers gripped one of hers in his sleep and she giggled quietly.

"Narcissa, we made that," Lucius said from her side. His voice sounded awed. "We made a baby."

Narcissa resisted the urge to laugh aloud.

"I'm aware, Lucius," she said, her lips quirking at the corners.

"Draco," Lucius breathed. He lifted one pale finger and brushed it down the baby's nose, and Draco sneezed. Lucius smiled.

"I won't have to say goodbye anymore, Lucius. I'm here for you, and Draco," Narcissa said, and her husband looked at her with adoring eyes.

"I'm glad," Lucius said. Narcissa sighed softly and looked back down at Draco.

"Thank you, Draco," Narcissa murmured, too softly for anyone except herself to hear. She didn't have to say goodbye anymore. She owed her entire world to the tiny bundle of joy in her arms.

She didn't know it was possible to love another human being so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, don't we just love the Malfoy bonding? (And simultaneously hate Abraxas?)  
> I loved writing this one. It shows the love and the bonding between the Malfoy family that I just love seeing.  
> The prompt was "So, I did a pregnancy charm…:" [Speech].  
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
